A manufacturing method of a semiconductor package, e.g., an integrated circuit (IC), a large scale integration (LSI) or the like includes attaching a semiconductor element to a die pad of a lead frame, connecting an electrode portion of the semiconductor element with a pad of an external connection lead of the lead frame via a bonding wire, disposing the lead frame to which the semiconductor element is attached in a molding tool, pouring resin into the molding tool, and sealing the semiconductor element with the resin. Hereinafter, the pad of the external connection lead of the lead frame is also referred to as an external connection pad. The semiconductor package manufactured using the above-described method may include a magnetic sensor that has, e.g., a hall element, a magnetic resistance element or the like.
In a manufacturing of the magnetic sensor, a displacement of the lead frame may occur in the molding tool due to a flow of the resin, and the displacement of the lead frame causes a displacement of the semiconductor element. The displacement of the semiconductor may cause a change of sensor output from an intended output. In US 2004/0113240 A, a projecting portion provided aside from the external connection terminal is sandwiched and supported by the molding tool. This projecting portion prevents a displacement of the lead frame in the molding tool.